


Brave

by SharkGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Major Character Injury (nongraphic), Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: “That was absolutely-” Allura paused, shaking her head as she applied pressure to the wound on Lance’s shoulder, “-idiotic!” she finished with a huff. “Why would you-”“But you’re okay?” Lance interrupted her, his voice raspy and his eyes half-lidded. “It didn’t hit you?”





	Brave

**Author's Note:**

> I got this request on tumblr and it got a few notes, so I thought I'd share it here~  
> My first time writing Shallurance XD
> 
> Patching up a wound - Shallurance (Shiro/Allura/Lance) requested by Anon  
> Beta'd by the fantastic Jes ♥  
> Please enjoy~

“That was absolutely-” Allura paused, shaking her head as she applied pressure to the wound on Lance’s shoulder, “-idiotic!” she finished with a huff. “Why would you-”

“But you’re okay?” Lance interrupted her, his voice raspy and his eyes half-lidded. “It didn’t hit you?”

Allura’s lower lip trembled for a moment before she composed herself. “No.” She smiled down at him where he lay on the makeshift stretcher in Black’s cockpit. “It didn’t hit me.”

“Good.” Lance returned her smile before taking a shaky breath, his eyelids fluttering.

“Shiro,” Allura called, looking toward the pilot’s chair. “How much farther?”

“Nearly there,” he replied before sneaking a quick glance over his shoulder. “How is he?”

“I’m fine,” Lance answered for her. He tried to sit up, but Allura easily held him down. “Just a little tired.”

“Yes, blood loss will do that to a person,” Allura replied with a slight frown and a roll of her eyes.

“Was that…” Lance blinked up at her. “Was that sarcasm?” He gave a slow smile, flashing his teeth as he barely contained his glee. “Shiro!” he threw out with a laugh. “Are you hearing this?”

“I heard it,” Shiro replied, sounding relieved that Lance was finally acting like himself. It had been touch and go for a moment there.

Still, Allura bit back a pout. “I’ve used sarcasm before.”

“Yeah, but not when we’re-” Lance cut himself off with a hiss. He winced and, at Allura and Shiro’s concerned looks, he held a hand up. “Sorry. Just overdid it.”

“Try not to move around,” Allura said as she readjusted her hold on the emergency gauze covering his wound. “Or talk.”

Lance smirked at that, opening his mouth, but Allura bent down, pressing a kiss to his lips before he could say another word.

“Rest,” she said, eyes softening. “We’ll get you to a pod soon.”

“Less than a dobosh,” Shiro confirmed.

Allura was looking ahead, so she was taken by surprise when long fingers wrapped around her wrist. She looked down to find Lance smiling up at her as his thumb brushed soothingly over the back of her hand. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he whispered. “And after that kiss, even if I don’t pull through-”

“Don’t even joke,” she reprimanded. “It barely grazed your shoulder.” Though, the rapidly soaking gauze told otherwise. “You’ll be-”

“I know,” he interrupted, still smiling. “Cuz you and Shiro will take good care of me.” He closed his eyes.

“Lance,” she called, icy fear crawling up her spine.

“I’m okay,” he promised, eyes still closed. “Besides,” he added with a chuckle. “I want one of those from Shiro, too.”

Then they were landing. Shiro jumped out of his seat to pick Lance up, but Allura was faster, scooping him into her arms and rushing him to a pod.

They waited impatiently, Shiro pacing the floor until Allura forcibly sat him down. And when Lance finally emerged, Allura didn’t know whether to kiss him or hit him in the back of the head.

“Hey, guys,” Lance began sheepishly. “Sorry for making you worr-” but he was cut off when Shiro swooped in, pressing their lips together and wrapping his arms tightly around Lance, as if he was afraid he’d disappear.

Apparently, Shiro had no trouble deciding.

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” he said to Lance, knocking their foreheads gently.

In a moment, the others would flood in, having received the news that Lance was up and about. But before that happened, Allura had something she needed to say.

“That was absolutely idiotic.”

Lance looked over at her, a dopey smile on his face. “You said that already.”

“And completely reckless,” she continued as she stepped closer, Shiro making way for her. “Foolish and dangerous,” she said with her final steps. “But,” she paused, bringing a hand to his cheek and cupping it gently. “It was also very brave.”

Lance leaned into the touch, his eyes never leaving hers. “You know I’d do it again,” he said. “For you. Or Shiro. For any of you.”

“We know,” Shiro replied for her. “But if you could manage it with a bit less frequency, it might do my heart some good.”

“Duly noted,” Lance said before turning his head to place a kiss on Allura’s palm. “So,” he said with a cheeky grin. “How long was I out?”

**Author's Note:**

> That cheeky boy. Don't make them worry so much!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and hit me up on my Voltron sideblog [@bleucheesy](http://bleucheesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
